Words
by eau de toilette
Summary: Draco y Ginny en cuarenta palabras. Fin. D/G


**a/n:** Hola estimado lector! Este tipo de escritos es comun en los fandoms. Ya tenia la mayoria escrita pero la tenia algo olvidada pero aqui esta. No tiene orden , asi que puede suceden en diferentes tiempos y puede que exista ligero OOC en algunas frases, pero igual espero que sea de su agrado.

-Harry Potter no me pertenece. Los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Words**

* * *

**#1 Baile**

Para Ginny, los Malfoy no eran de aquellos que preferían el baile en las fiestas, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que en la boda de Ron y Hermione; Draco la tomo de la mano y la guio al centro de la pista y al descubrir que el joven Slytherin era un magnifico bailarín, se dio cuenta de su error.

**#2 Escape**

Todo sucedía tan rápido que aun no alcanzaba a asimilarlo. "Corre y no mires atrás" fueron las últimas palabras que escucho decirle y nunca más lo volvió a ver.

**#3 Promesa**

"Sabes que no te puedo prometer nada" susurro con voz ronca a su oído. "Lo sé" apenas pudo responder la pelirroja cuando la lleno una calidez en todo su cuerpo y después, eran uno solo.

**#4 Sobrenombre**

Lo mismo de siempre. Palabras como enana, pobretona, pecas, roja, e incluso _ex_ se habían vuelto una costumbre para ella escucharlas. Hasta que cierto día le dirigió una mirada desafiante y con una sonrisa respondió: "Mi nombre es Ginny" dejándolo atónito.

**#5 Amigo**

Aunque pareciese desinteresado cada vez que le contaba de sus anécdotas familiares, al menos la escuchaba o pretendía hacerlo y de alguna extraña manera el rubio se había convertido en algo que ella siempre anhelo: Un amigo.

**#6 Manos**

Si. Definitivamente lo que más le encantaba a Draco eran sus manos. Delgadas y perfectas que hacían maravillas cada vez que tocaban su cuerpo.

**#7 Manía**

La pelirroja conocía perfectamente a su prometido y cada vez que asistían a la Madriguera, Draco tenía la horrible manía de morderse las uñas, síntoma que se encontraba nervioso.

**#8 Envidia**

Siempre tan refinado, pulcro, elegante y perfecto. Sin ningún defecto. Esto le infuriaba en absoluto y por ciertos momentos, la joven Griffindor sintió envidia de él.

**#9 Huron**

El animal favorito de Ginny Weasley es el hurón.

**#10 Remanente**

El había perdido el honor de una familia. Ella a un familiar muy querido. La guerra había cambiado muchas cosas pero lo que quedaba de ambos, aunque fuese muy poco; lo mantendría unidos en el porvenir.

**#11 Navidad**

Draco odiaba la navidad. Para él, solo era una manera en que los pobres despilfarraban su dinero en cenas sin sentido y obsequios que jamás se conservarían, pero su perspectiva cambio al encontrar un paquete que tenía su nombre escrito a las afueras de su dormitorio y descubrir las galletas más deliciosas jamás probadas en su vida.

**#12 Lastima**

Observar como la mayoría de Slytherin que alguna vez se encontraba devota a él y ahora, ser completamente ignorado, pero al rubio no parecía importarle o al menos eso _pretendía_ y Ginny sintió lastima por él.

**#13 Muerte**

"¿Tus últimas palabras?" la repugnante voz siniestra de Lord Voldemort zumbaba terriblemente en sus oídos. Observo como apuntaba su varita hacia él y con un _Avada Kedavra_, lo último que Draco recordó fue una cabellera rojiza y los ojos más hermosos y sinceros que alguna vez conoció.

**#14 Pesadilla**

Aun aparecía en sus sueños. Reprochándola, atormentándola. Pero desde que Draco comenzó a pasar sus noches junto a ella, Ginny dormía más seguro y el temor se disipaba más rápido.

**#15 Duda**

Constantes pensamientos lo invadían a diario en su celda en Azkaban. Si ya no lo amaba, si ya no vendría e incluso si lo hubiese cambiado por alguien más. Pero todas sus dudas se desvanecían cada vez que veía su sonrisa aparecer cada viernes que lo visitaba.

**#16 Chocolate**

Draco siempre había sido un amante del chocolate, pero cuando beso por primera vez a la chica pelirroja descubrió que existían cosas mucho mejores que el chocolate.

**#17 Vacaciones**

Cada verano, se olvidaban de sus deberes y preocupaciones y se trasladaban al pequeño cottage en aquella ciudad muggle y solo eran ella y el, disfrutando de un merecido descanso.

**#18 Sorpresa**

Nunca supo que le sorprendió más al contar la gran noticia de su primer embarazo. Si la cara de extrema felicidad de su madre o la terrible palidez de Draco.

**#19 Indescriptible**

Ginny era… ¿Pelirroja? ¿Encantadora? ¿Magnifica? Para el prefecto Slytherin, no existían las palabras para describirla pero ella había traído la luz y la esperanza a su vida.

**#20 Soledad**

La marca aun ardía en su brazo. Sabía que ya no había marcha atrás y que tenía que cumplir sus obligaciones para agradar a su padre. Pero la extrañaba y sentía algo terrible dentro de él al saber que nunca más la tendría en sus brazos. Todo había terminado ya. Y el rubio nunca se había sentido tan solo en su vida.

**#21 Lágrimas**

"Mi madre siempre anhelo conocer a su primer nieto, su sueño nunca se cumplió" fue la respuesta de su esposo, al encontrarle llorar en silencio la misma noche que se entero que tendría a su primogénito.

**#22 Risa**

Le disgustaba. Era una muestra de sus pocos modales y su baja posición económica. Pero al volverla a escuchar, descubrió que su risa era una mezcla de alegría y libertad y se asombro.

**#23 Calidez**

"Eres cálido" fue la inesperada respuesta por parte de la pelirroja al acurrucarse a aquel joven rubio que la había salvado.

**#24 Reflejo**

Se miro al espejo. Cabello desordenado, unas ojeras terribles y un mirar fantasmal en sus ojos. Y de pronto, vio como el reflejo de ella aparecía ante el espejo, con aquellos ojos marrón mirándolo con decepción.

**#25 Pecas**

Draco tenía una extraña fascinación hacia ellas y nunca se cansaba de contemplarlas cada vez que estaban juntos.

**#26 Prohibido**

¿Quién dijo que lo prohibido estaba mal? Si estando juntos era la única manera donde se sentían realmente vivos y eso bastaba para ellos.

**#27 Afecto**

No era muy afectuoso en público, pero la pelirroja lo conocía perfectamente aunque en ocasiones se asombraba en aquellos únicos momentos donde él la tomaba de la mano sin ninguna razón y difícilmente la soltaba.

**#28 Cruel**

Ya había perdido la esperanza en que sería rescatada por alguien más sin embargo aunque le era difícil admitirlo, su único protector era aquel hombre de mirada fría y palabras crueles.

**#29 Perdón**

"Ginevra perdóname" y al encontrarse ante aquel par de ojos grises y con una expresión preocupada y nerviosa, se dirigió a él y sus manos se entrelazaron. Todo estaría bien.

**#30 Beso**

A Draco le cuesta admitirlo pero el primer beso entre él y la pelirroja fue iniciativa de ella.

**#31 Sarcasmo**

Malfoy es el rey del sarcasmo. Y Ginny lo sabe perfectamente, tanto que no puede evitar sonreír cuando el rubio menciona ciertas frases hacia su hermano Bill y a veces no logra entenderlas.

**#32 Mirada**

Sus miradas son una especie de lenguaje que ambos solo pueden entender. Y lo maravilloso de esto, es que nadie lo sospecha.

**#33 Celebración**

El día del fin de la guerra, se celebro la victoria. Pero Ginny se sentía vacía. Porque nunca más lo volvería a ver.

**#34 Posesividad**

"Eres mía y solo mía" le encantaba cuando se encontraba en esa actitud. "Soy tuya" respondía casi en un susurro y solamente quería pertenecerle completamente a él.

**#35 Vainilla**

Para conciliar el sueño, siempre recordaba el aroma suave y delicado a vainilla que de ella emanaba. Y lentamente lograba dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**#36 Nervios**

Tuvo que hacerlo enfrente de toda la familia de cabellera pelirroja. Se hinco ante ella y mostrando un delicado anillo, espero su respuesta. Y Draco Malfoy nunca se había sentido más nervioso en su vida.

**#37 Injusticia**

Y Ginny siempre terminaba diciendo que la vida era injusta porque no podían estar juntos.

**#38 Valentía**

El no era ni seria ningún héroe, se lo remarcaba en muchas ocasiones. Pero para ella, el simple hecho de seguir el camino correcto hacia admirarle su valentía.

**#39 Celos**

Aun cuando ya habían permanecido juntos muchos años, Draco aun era el ser humano más celoso de toda la existencia.

**#40 Familia**

Y supo en ese momento, al recibir el típico suéter hecho por Molly Weasley y al contemplar las miradas de toda la familia de cabellera pelirroja y la _ella_, que había sido aceptado como miembro de la familia.

* * *

**a/n: **Estoy muy cerca de regresar a la universidad pero me gustaria saber que les parecio. Y si hay alguna de las frases que les agrado mas o si les gustaria algun escrito inspirado en alguna de las 40 palabras. Mi favorita es definitivamente la ultima #40. Sus opiniones valen muchisimo.

Un saludo cordial.


End file.
